Radiation-sensitive plates comprising a substrate coated with a radiation-sensitive composition are well known in the production of lithographic and other types of printing plate, and similar compositions are used for other purposes such as photoresists.
In use, the composition is image-wise exposed to radiation so that parts of the composition are struck by radiation and parts are not. The radiation and non-radiation struck parts have differing solubilities in developer liquids, and thus the more soluble parts can be selectively removed by application of such a liquid.
As is well known, radiation-sensitive compounds are considered to be either positive working or negative working, depending on whether the affect of the radiation is to increase or decrease the solubility of the compounds. Negative-working compounds commonly are based on photo cross-linkable compounds (e.g. cinnamate type materials) or the so called diazo resins. The former provide printing plates having a good printing run length which is capable of being substantially increased by baking the exposed compound. They also have a reasonable sensitivity. However, they have the disadvantage, which is becoming increasingly important, that an organic solvent has to be used as the developer liquid. Diazo resins are of comparable sensitivity but have the disadvantage that the printing run length is substantially lower, and moreover, they cannot be baked to increase the run length of printing plates made therefrom. Their main advantage is that they can be developed in an aqueous-based developer liquid.